Before Your Love
by Sweet-Bella
Summary: It was thanks to Fred Buffy and Angel got married.


**Before Your Love **

**Summary:** Two days after _Chosen_, Buffy goes to the Caritas and sings to her Angel.

**Timeline:** Two days after _Chosen_. Post _Buffy, the vampire slayer_'s 7th season; pre _Angel_'s 5th season.

**Distribution:** I don't own any character mentioned in here. I don't know who wrote _Before your love_ lyrics, but I'm sure Kelly Clarkson sings it.

* * *

Angel thanked Fred on his wedding's vows. If it wasn't for her, he would never have been marrying Buffy that same day.

* * *

Buffy arrived at the Wolfram & Hart building, brought by Faith. The brunette slayer took one day to convince her sister-slayer to go talk to her soulmate, and nearly twelve hours to drag her to Los Angeles.

"So, Dead-boy is doing great", Xander said lightly as they entered the huge building. Willow smacked his head, and held Kennedy's hand "Ouch, Will, this hurts!"

Buffy, however, wasn't listening. She was focused on trying to find out which one of those offices was Angel's. Closing her hazel eyes, she followed her instincts, and ran through the corridors of the building.

* * *

Lilah Morgan sat down at Angel's desk and crossed her long shaped legs. The vampire, however, wasn't listening to her babble. He was focused on what had happened only two days before, between him and his mate, a beautiful blonde slayer who had quickly dismissed him after the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced.

Something blew on his insides as an early-remembered feeling licked Angel's cold skin, and he quickly recognized it: Buffy was around. He pressed the intercom's button and said on it:

"Fred, come in here please".

In a second, Fred was waiting for his orders:

"Someone brought a blond slayer here. Please, get rid of her. Tell her I'm busy".

If Fred hadn't understood the orders her boss had given her, her face didn't show it. She quickly left the office, and Angel breathed in unnecessarily, calming his burning skin.

He tried to focus on the beautiful brunette talking to him.

* * *

Fred crossed Buffy's way shortly after leaving Angel's office. Faith smiled to the genius girl:

"Hey, Winnie. Is Angel around?"

"Hello, Faith. Why are you asking me?"

"Well" The brunette slayer said lightly "I have a friend who needs to say she's sorry to sucking-boy".

"I'm sorry, Faith. But since we assumed here I hardly see Angel. Lilah is giving him a busy time".

"Lilah?" Buffy asked flaring with jealousy. Fred faced her and smiled knowingly:

"Yes. She was the one the former owners of the business sent to offer us the building".

"And what is she to Angel?" The blond slayer asked.

"She's his secretary. Helps him to get used to A.I. new building and what we have now" Gunn asked "Hi there Faith".

"I need to talk to him" Buffy said. Fred smiled sadly at her:

"As I said, Lilah's giving him a busy time. They're discussing some important business right now. I'll tell him you want to talk to him".

Faith exchanged glances with Fred, and noticing Angel on the door, with pain in his eyes, she patted Buffy's back.

"Let's leave, B. Angel will come around".

"But" Fred said in the last moment "He'll go tonight to the _Caritas_. It's a bar he always goes on Fridays. You can talk to him there. Or sing to him".

Buffy smiled thankfully.

* * *

When the night arrived, Angel smiled to Lorne:

"Hello, Lorne. How are things?"

"Angel-cakes! I need to show you a girl who arrived shortly before you. Her thoughts are very interesting. You'll like them".

The lights went down and Angel widened his eyes as Buffy stepped in the stage, looking straightly at him.

_

* * *

_

**I wonder how I ever make it through one day**

_**How did I settle for the world in shades of gray**_

_**When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same**_

_**And you don't know why**_

_**And I looked into your eyes**_

_**Where the road stretched down in front of me**_

_**And I realized**_

_**I never lived before your love**_

_**I never felt before your touch**_

_**I never needed anyone to make me feel alive**_

_**But then again I wasn't really livin'**_

_**I never lived before your love.**_

* * *

Buffy was barely breathing. Her hopes were Angel understood what she meant by her song. She was so in love with him, it hurt to see him leaving when she needed him the most. Once more she was afraid and hurt him and herself.

But not now. No, she wouldn't let him go this time.

_

* * *

_

**I wanted more than an ordinary life**

_**All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky**_

_**I stand before you and my heart is in your hands**_

_**And I don't know how**_

_**I survived without your kiss**_

_**Cuz you've given me a reason to exist**_

* * *

Angel had tears in his eyes and hope in his heart. Was she saying she needed someone? Was she saying she needed him?

He hoped she was. Because his bruised and battered heart wouldn't survive another time of pain.

_**I never lived before your love**_

_**I never felt before your touch**_

_**I never needed anyone to make me feel alive**_

_**But then again I wasn't really livin'**_

_**I never lived**_

_**I never lived before your love.**_

* * *

Buffy slowly left the stage, walking towards Angel. His eyes never left hers, and she could see in the onyx orbs how hopeful and in love with her he was.

This time, they would make it work. Buffy was sure they would succeed.

_**And I don't know why**_

_**Why the sun decides to shine**_

_**But you breathed your love into me just in time

* * *

**_

Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist loosely. She smiled and continued singing:

_**

* * *

**_

I never lived before your love

_**I never felt before your touch**_

_**I never needed anyone to make me feel alive**_

_**But then again I wasn't really livin'**_

_**I never lived**_

_**I never lived before your love.**_

* * *

The soft pop melody finished and Buffy whispered into Angel's ear:

"I love you".

"And I love you" He replied. Smiling, he leaned and kissed her.


End file.
